More Than
by DollyMae
Summary: He didn't care, just said to get it taken care of. That was out of question. So I lied. Told him it was just a scare.
1. Chapter 1

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight. **

I love February, the weather is perfect. Especially for my condition. Cold weather equals sweaters. Sweaters hide the baby bump I've been growing for the past five months. I didn't want to be the freshman that got pregnant her first year of college. It was not part of the plan.

However, I am.

"Are you excited for later?" Alice ask. Alice is my roommate and the first person I told I was pregnant to. If it wasn't for her I would have listened to him. I would have killed my baby. Although, she constantly gets on my nerves I love her.

"Not really, I don't even know if I'm keeping it yet." I keep walking not even looking at her, I just know she's shaking her head. We both know I'll end up keeping the baby. I just don't know what the hell I'm going to do with it. All I know is I'm finishing school, baby or no baby.

"I think it's a boy."

"Thanks, Alice. Way to ruin the surprise." I say sarcastically. Usually when Alice predicts something it happens. I'm not sure why she didn't see me getting pregnant. She could have warned me and I never would have left with him. We walk the rest of the way to class in silence.

I always try to get to class early, avoid people staring at me. That's all they fucking do, is stare. Like they never seen a pregnant person. The question everyone wants to ask is, who got me pregnant? Guys don't talk to me. Guys don't look at me.

As the room fills up, Professor B starts the lecture. Class is my favorite place to be, gives me a break from reality. "I don't get this," Alice complains.

"You can look over my notes later." This is routine. "You know paying attention helps right?" I glance at the phone in her hand.

"You know condoms help, right?" The girl, Jessica, behind me says. I feel the tears coming but hold them back. I refuse to reply. Alice on the other hand.

"Listen, you little bit-"

"Alice, it's not even worth it." I don't need her to stand up for me. I refuse to stoop to her level.

"Sometimes bitches need to be slapped."

"Whatever," Jessica says. She hasn't changed since high school. Some people age but they never grow up.

The rest of lecture goes by and I'm glad to be done for the day. My appointment isn't till 3 and I have time for a nap. I swear all I do is sleep.

"Isabella?" I hear the nurse call. Finally. It's already 3:30. We go back into a room and she start to take my vitals. "Dr. Lin will be in soon." She says and leaves. And her I am waiting again. What the fuck?

"Bella you need to learn patience, and soon." Sometimes I wish Alice would shut up.

"I was supposed to be seen a half an hour ago."

"So what? You have nothing better to do." If looks could kill, Alice would be six feet under. Honestly, I just don't like being here.

Finally the doc comes in, about time. "Hi Bella, how's the little one doing?"

"Fine as far I can tell."

"Well let's check?" I lay back and pull up my shirt. I notice my stomach has really grown. There's a little bump forming. There's actually a human in there. I look at Alice and wish it's him. I'm thankful to have her here but it would be nice to share this moment with him. "The heartbeat sounds good. Baby's developing perfectly. He's very healthy."

"Ha, I knew it! She said he!" Alice jumps and down. I'm having a baby. A boy. I'm having a baby boy.

"Congratulations, Bella." Dr. Lin says as she wipes of my stomach.

"So, are you gonna tell him now that you know?"

"He made it clear he didn't want the baby, I'm not even supposed to be having the baby."

"Yeah, but that was before. He's gonna have a son now."

"No, I'm going to have a son." He made it perfectly clear that I wasn't having HIS child. I regret telling him I missed my period in the first place. He didn't care, just said to get it taken care of. That was out of question. So I lied. Told him it was just a scare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight**

"Where are you going?" I ask Alice as she continues to try on more and more clothes.

"Lux, heard it's the place to be." Lux is a small club just a little off campus. I went once and don't plan on returning.

"How about this one?" It's a small, very small, black dress.

"Don't you think that's a little too much?"

She looks at me as if I have two heads, "that's the point."

I look up to the ceiling and thank God I'm not having a girl.

"Any plans for the night?"

"Nope, probably just study for the psych exam."

"Bella, it's a Friday night."

"Alice, did you forget?" I pat my belly.

"Of course not! You can still have fun. Actually, I heard pregnant girls are real fun." She emphasizes the real.

"I've had enough fun," I laugh, "take a shot for me though."

"Not a problem! So how do I look?"

"Amazing, as usual." She really looks good, she always does. Although the dress is kind of short and I would never wear it, it looks perfect on her. "Alice, it's almost 10."

"Shit, I'm late. Rose is gonna kill me." I laugh because Rose hates tardiness. Rosalie Hale, is a childhood friend of Alice and she's gorgeous. She puts Victoria Secret models to shame. She can also be a bitch when things do go her way.

"Be safe, call if you need me." I yell as she runs out the door.

Silence.

That's all I hear.

I lay on my bed and close my eyes. I've been feeling little flutters in my stomach lately. I guess the baby will start moving soon. I still can't believe I'm having a baby. Who would have thought?

I sigh and reach for my phone. For some reason I reread his text messages all the time. I hate him.

_Ur crazy if u think ur havin my baby. Not happenin._

_I dnt even know u and ur talkin about havin my kid? U dnt even know my last name._

_Look, just take a test and if u are we'll get it taken care of._

_What do u mean no abortion?_

_You are not having my child. _

If only he knew. I mean he's right, I don't know him. I mean, he goes by E, I know that much. And he's 24.

His eyes are green.

He's tall.

Lives downtown.

I know some things.

People get pregnant from one night stands all the time, I know I'm not the first, and they raise the baby together just fine. Friends raise kids together too. Why couldn't we be friends who have a child together? I'm not asking for him to marry me. My child deserves a father. He needs to man the hell up.

I just want to give him a piece of my mind.

_I have to tell you something, _I send. I regret it instantly. I haven't talked to him since I took that pregnancy test. I'm so fucking stupid. Maybe he won't reply.

_Who is this? _

He has to be fucking kidding.

Is he serious?

I wish he just didn't reply. Did I mention I hate him? I don't know whether to cry or just be pissed.

"Sorry your father's such a dick," I say to the baby. I don't even reply to him, at least I can say I tried.

"Shhhhh, I think Bella's sleep. Y'all have to be quiet." I hear Alice.

"Ow! What the hell?" I hear a male voice, "you need to clean up."

I hear Alice giggle, she's so wasted. She's also the reason the room is messy, my side is fine.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I ask, turning on my light.

"Look you woke her up! I said to be quiet." Alice yells.

"I think you should quiet down, hey Bella." I notice Rose is here along with two guys. They can't be serious. Why wouldn't they go to Rose's place, she has her own apartment. She pushes my legs and sits on the end of my bed.

"Make yourself comfortable, why don't ya?" I say, "So, who are they?"

"We aren't staying, just wanted to make sure they got home safe. I'm Jasper by the way and this is my cousin Emmett." He's tall, blonde with blue eyes. He's very pretty. I can feel, I guess, Emmett staring at me and we make eye contact. He looks so familiar. He's big as hell, all muscles I assume. Rose was definitely after this one.

"I know you from somewhere," he says, trying to remember.

"Eh, I don't think you do. I don't really go out."

"No, I do. I just can't think where? What the hell?" I can tell he's getting frustrated.

"It's not that serious." Rose said. "Is she going to be alright?" She points to Alice, who is laying on her bed. She looks dead but I know better.

"I'm fine, just thinking of all the naughty things I could do to Jasper." Everyone laughs. Drunk Alice has no filter. "He looks so yummy, I just wanna – mmm. So good."

"Okay ladies, this was fun but we really have to go." Jasper said, looking at his watch. "Ready Em?"

"Yeah, nice meeting you all. Call me tomorrow Rose," he gives her a hug. He looks at me again and I look back, I can't help it. It's like he can see into my soul. Creepy. "I know you." Eh. I didn't do anything last summer. He's fucking weird and now he knows where I live. Just great.

"Sorry you have the wrong person." This is getting old.

"Nah, you know E?" My heart just stopped. Did he just ask me? No way. Nope. He didn't.

"Who?" Good job Bella, play dumb. E said himself, you don't know him.

"My brother, Edward, E? You came over a couple months ago."

"I really think you have the wrong person. I don't know any Edwards or Es."

"She's lying, her baby daddy's name is E." Drunk Alice is dead. The mood has definitely changed. No one is talking. Emmett and Jasper are looking at my stomach. Alice is in her own little world, so oblivious to what she just blurted. Rose just looks confuse. Me? I want to hide in a hole.

Breaking the silence I remind everyone Alice is drunk, she doesn't know what she's talking about.

"Right, we really do have to go. Have a good night." Jasper says as drags Emmett, who's still eyeing my stomach, out the door.

"I think you just met your uncles baby." I rub my belly. "What the hell just happened?"


End file.
